Harry Potter et l'affrontement final!
by The rumors of angels
Summary: "FIC TERMINER" bon eh bien encore un Harry Potter en 5 eme année!!!!! mais tout ne semble pas facile pour lui!!! un nouveau prof, une nouvelle importante sur....
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter et l'affrontement final  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
Nouveau professeur  
  
Que me veut t'il? Pourquoi me convoque t'il a Poudlard? Pensas une femme, elle portais une robe bleu marine, elle avait les cheveux blond qui lui arrivais a peu près au bas du dos, elle semblait inquiète. Elle avanças dans les corridors de Poudlard, elle passas devant la classe de Défense contre les forces du mal, elle entendait la, la voix d'un de ses anciens amis, elle s'arrêtas et regardas par la porte entre-ouverte.  
  
-Potter, est-ce vous que j'ai entendu parler?  
  
-Non Monsieur! Le professeur Rogue regardait Harry avec soupçons. La femme se redressas et continuas sa route vers le bureau du directeur. Elle connaissait par c?ur cette école, elle y avait passer sept ans avec les meilleurs amis du monde.  
  
-Sorbets au citron ! Dit t'elle a une gargouille qui cachait l'entrer du bureau. Elle montas et frappas a la porte.  
  
-Entrer! Dit la voix du directeur.  
  
-Que me veut tu grand-père? Demandas la femme après être entrer.  
  
-Pas de bonjour grand-père? Juste que me veut tu? Tu est pressée jeune fille?  
  
-Je suis désolée, non grand-père. Bonjour! Ce reprit elle avec un sourire malicieux.  
  
-Bonjour Malisia! Je t'en pris assoie toi. Il désignas une chaise devant son bureau. Malisia s'y assoit en jetas un regard soupçonneux a son grand-père.  
  
-Alors, je t'ai fais venir a Poudlard pour te demander quelque chose. Nous n'avons plus de professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. Commencas Dumbledore.  
  
-Mais. j'ai passer devant la classe, il y avait un professeur avec les élèves! L'interrompit Malisia  
  
-Il ne fais que les surveiller pendant qu'ils font leur devoir des autres cours ou s'occupe en silence.  
  
-Ah!.  
  
-Et de plus il enseigne une autre matière!  
  
-Ah bon la quelle?  
  
-Les potions, il est le maître des potions des lieu de Poudlard et directeur des Serpentard!  
  
-Ah! Faudrait bien que j'aille le féliciter!  
  
-Bon alors, Malisia, voudrais tu devenir le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal?  
  
-J'ai pas vraiment le choix!  
  
-Pourquoi dis-tu ça?  
  
-Parce que même si je refuserais tu me forcerais a le prendre le poste! Je me trompe?  
  
-Tu connais bien ton grand-père! Aller viens je te montre ton bureau. Dumbledore ce levas et emmenas sa petite fille dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte, Dumbledore la poussas et fit entrer sa petite fille avant lui.  
  
-Voilà, c'est ici. Tu peut faire tout ce que tu veut ici! Tu as une cheminer et tout ce que tu veut. Viens, c'est le déjeuner, je vais annoncer que tu est la, toujours Shelley? Demandas Dumbledore en se souvenant des années qu'elle avait vécut au collège sous le nom de Malisia Shelley, pour ne pas crier au favorise du directeur.  
  
-Non pas cette fois grand-père! Dumbledore lui fit un sourire, et tous deux se dirigèrent vers la grande salle. Malisia s'assis à coté de Rogue, comme tous les professeurs de Défense contre les forces de mal! Les élèves entrèrent, et un vacarme commenças à s'élever tranquillement dans la salle. Dumbledore se levas et demandas le silence.  
  
-Vous aviez bien manger? Tous les élèves lui fit un signe de tête positif.  
  
-Comme vous le savez, reprit Dumbledore, c'est très dur de trouver un professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Je crois vous en avoir trouvez un a la hauteur. Je voudrais vous présenter votre professeur, Malisia Dumbledore! Malisia se levas et quelque applaudissement retentit d'un coter et l'autre. Malisia leur fit un sourire radieux et se rassis.  
  
-Et oui, je sais, vous aviez tous devinent, c'est ma petite fille! Rogue regardait Malisia avec un drôle d'air. Les élèves recommencèrent à bavarder, Malisia ignorais Rogue et parlait avec un professeur a coté d'elle. Lorsque les élèves quittas la salle. Malisia allas à la classe ou elle devait faire son cour. Ses premiers cours se passas à merveille, les élèves l'adoraient. Puis un lundi, elle reçut les élèves qu'elle attendait depuis quelques jours.  
  
-On n'a la nouvelle!  
  
-On ma dit qu'elle était gentille.  
  
-Harry, je suis content de ne pas avoir Rogue encore! Elle entendait les élèves faire des commentaires sur elle, puis après que chacun d'eux aille pris leur places, elle les appelas par leur nom.  
  
-Hermione Granger? Demandas Malisia. Hermione levas vivement la main.  
  
-J'ai entendu parler de toi! Tu es une élève très intelligente, enfin c'est ce qu'on mon dit! Hermione rougit.  
  
-Neville Londubat? Neville tremblant de la tête aux pieds levas la main.  
  
-On ma aussi parler de toi! On mon dit que tu étais un élève très douer en botanique! Elle continuas ainsi puis vient le nom qu'elle voulait prononcer depuis le début.  
  
-Harry Potter? Harry levas la main.  
  
-On ma beaucoup parler de toi Harry. Elle n'était pas capable d'en rajouter plus, elle regardas Harry dans les yeux, puis des souvenirs lui remontaient en tête, elle se rappelait ses amis, James, Lily. elle disait leur nom dans sa tête, mais un seul, elle n'était pas capable de le dire dans sa tête. Elle continuas l'appelle des noms, elle tombas ainsi sur le meilleur ami de Harry.  
  
-Ron Weasley? Ron levas la main.  
  
-On ma parler de vous Ron, énormément, vous ne pouvais pas savoir, je crois même que c'est de vous qu'on ma le plus parler. Dit Malisia sachant très bien l'histoire entre lui et Harry l'an passer, elle avait dit ça avec l'intention de faire sois disant du favorise. Ron rougit légèrement. Puis Malisia commenças son cour. A chaque fois qu'elle interpellas Harry, elle voyait quelqu'un d'autre a sa place, elle voyait James. Lorsque la cloche sonnas, tous les élèves quittèrent la classe sauf quatre. Neville, Hermione, Harry et Ron.  
  
-Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous? Demandas Malisia.  
  
-Ou avez vous entendu parler de moi? Demandas Neville.  
  
-Le professeur Chouave ma parler de vous, et aussi Dumbledore, Maugrey Fol ?il et Lupin. Ce nom. ce nom lui rappelais trop de souvenirs.  
  
-Moi? Demandas vivement Ron.  
  
-Weasley c'est ca? Ron approuvas d'un signe de tête.  
  
-Je travail au ministère, votre père est un de mes très bons amis, et aussi Lupin ma parler de vous. Je dois éviter de prononcer ce nom, je vais pleurer! Pensa Malisia.  
  
-Et moi? Demandas Hermione.  
  
-Dumbledore, McGonagall et Lu..Lupin. Elle devait arrêter de le prononcer.  
  
-Et vous Harry, Tout le monde, et aussi mon grand-père McGonagall, votre ancien professeur et Rogue.  
  
-Rogue, il doit vous avoir dit que j'étais le pire élève qu'il n'a jamais rencontré? Malisia éclatas de rire.  
  
-Pas exactement. Pas exactement, Rogue ne ma même pas parler depuis que je suis la, pourquoi je lui ai dit ça? Je sais tout sur eux, sur les quatre, et aucune personne ne ma parler d'eux, ou si justement, les personnes qu'il ne veulent pas savoir.Pensa le professeur.  
  
-Partez, vous aller être en retard. Tous les quatre quittas la salle de classe. Malisia éclatas en sanglots.  
  
-Pourquoi? . Dans le coin de la classe, un autre professeur de Poudlard regardait, il voulait aller consoler, celle qui était avant une de ses très grande amie, celle qui le protégeait et qui le considéraient comme son grand frère. Mais il se retient. Malisia se levas, essuyas ses yeux et quittas la classe.  
  
Dans les alentours de Halloween, Malisia fit faire à ses élèves une course, au début du cour elle les amenait dehors, ou elle avait tous organiser. Elle avait la première heure de la matinée et Hagrid avait la deuxième, pour une fois Malisia avait demandé à McGonagall de laisser les élèves de Serpentard avec ceux de Gryfondor. Les deux maisons devaient faire la course par quatre et c'est Malisia qui fit les équipe.  
  
-Potter, Weasley, Granger et Malefoy venait ici vous êtes les premiers.  
  
-Mais. je ne veux pas être avec eux! S'exclamas Malefoy.  
  
-Je vous pris de vous taire Mr Malefoy, je suis le professeur, donc je décide des équipes, et de plus si vous continuer de vous acharner sur le sujet vous aller le regretter.  
  
-Si mon père savait ça.  
  
-Votre père? Lucius Malefoy? Drago relevas dignement la tête et approuvas.  
  
-C'est un de mes très bons amis Malefoy et j'enlève 25 points a Serpentard et si vous continuer j'en enlève 50! Drago restas bouche-bée et s'avanças vers ses trois autres coéquipiers.  
  
-Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson et Brown venez ici vous êtes la prochaine. Malisia se retournas vers Harry, Ron, Hermione et Drago.  
  
-Bon vous quatre, pas de coup bas, celui qui fera quelque chose de croche je lui enlève 100 points sur le coup, ça vous enlèvera le goût de vous entre tuer, bon chacun de vous vous partez de votre coter, au centre il faut que vous vous retrouviez, si il manque quelqu'un il faut aller le chercher puis vous vous avancerais chacun dans une de c'est boite et si vous sortez en un morceau je vous donne 50 point d'un coup a votre maison. Allez s'y c'est parti. Drago pris le coter droit, Harry a coter de lui, Ron a coter de Harry et Hermione du coter gauche. En partant ce fut un déséquilibrer, Hermione étais arriver au centre la première, Ron en deuxième, Harry et Drago n'étais pas arriver. En faite, Drago s'étais enfoncer dans un sable mouvant et Harry c'étais précipiter a son secours.  
  
-Attrape ma main! Cria t'il a Drago. Drago hésitas puis il attrapas la main de Harry, et il sortis du sable mouvant. Tous les deux s'avanças vers le milieu ou Hermione et Ron les attendais. Ils entrèrent tous les quatre dans chaque boite, il contenait un épouventard. Hermione poussas un cri perçant et aigu, et bondit hors de la boite.  
  
-Ca va Hermione? S'inquiétas Malisia.  
  
-Non, McGonagall étais la, elle a dit que j'avait tout raté!  
  
-Ron sortit de la boite avec un air triomphant, suivit de Harry et d'un Drago Malefoy blanc comme un drap.  
  
-Bon vous pouvez aller la bas mais ne déranger personne. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Drago allas s'assoire en dessous d'un arbre, Drago s'assis a l'écarts des trois autre.  
  
-De quoi ta peur Malefoy? Demandas soudain Harry.  
  
-Quoi? Demandas Malefoy surprit.  
  
-De quoi ta peur? Malefoy semblas surpris par la question, il semblais réfléchir.  
  
-Rien. J'ai peur de rien.  
  
-Bon! S'écrias soudain Malisia, Tout le monde venez ici placez vous avec votre équipe, je vais vous dire qui a gagner les points, l'équipe qui est sorti le plus rapidement est l'équipe de Potter, Wesley, Granger et Malefoy. Les Gryfondor je vous donne 50 points ainsi qu'a Malefoy. Partez! Le cour est fini! A bientôt! Drago sourit remercie le professeur et se dirigeas vers le château avec le trio infernal.  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu fais Malefoy?  
  
-Je vous suis ça se voit pas?  
  
-Ouais mais pourquoi? 


	2. Souvenirs

Chapitre 2  
  
Souvenirs  
  
Le reste de la semaine se passas sans trop de problème. Les cours se passa bien pour Malisia, les cours se passa à merveille pour tout les élève. Tous les élèves? Non, pas pour Drago Malefoy. Un matin, Drago reçut du courrier de son père, il lu le courrier sans ce rendre compte qu'un de ses professeur l'épiais depuis maintenant deux semaines. La lettre disait :  
  
Cher Fils  
  
A la prochaine sortie a Pré-Au-Lard, la prochaine fin de semaine, je te veut devant la cabane hurlante, seul. Je t'offre de devenir comme moi, Mangemort. Si tu refuse ce seras fatale! Ton père Lucius.  
  
Après la lecture de cette lettre, Drago pâlit et s'enfuya de la grande salle, sans adresser un mot a qui que ce sois. Le professeur en question, sorti de la grande salle, la potion qu'il avait pris pour se rendre invisible se dissipas et il retournas s'asseoir a coter de Malisia.  
  
-Malisia, j'ai besoin de ton aide.  
  
-Ah bon? Depuis quand tu me parle? Rogue?  
  
-J'ai besoin de ton aide laisse tombée les histoire d'école.  
  
-Et en quoi puisse-je t'aider mon cher?  
  
-Drago Malefoy a reçut une lettre de son père, il le veut Mangemort, j'ai besoin de toi pour l'en empêcher.  
  
-Qu'est ce qui te fais croire que je vais t'aider sur ca?  
  
-Je sais que tu le feras!  
  
-Bon très bien attend. Malisia se dirigeas vers la table des Gryfondor et se penchas entre Hermione et Harry, Ron étais assis devant se penchas vers eux pour comprendre la conversation.  
  
-Harry, Ron et Hermione, j'ai besoin de vous! Pouvez vous venir dans mon bureau quelque minutes? Tout trois approuvèrent, et ils se dirigeas vers le bureau de Malisia.  
  
-Bon, le professeur Rogue ma informer que Drago Malefoy avait reçut une lettre, son père veut le transformer Mangemort et nous n'en n'avons pas besoin de plus, Drago est un bon garçon malgré les circonstance, j'ai besoin de vous pour le poussez a aller vers Rogue ou moi, croyez vous en être capable?  
  
-Sans doute, répondit Hermione, mais pourquoi nous?  
  
-Parce que Drago meurt d'envie de vous faire ses excuses. Les trois amis furent surpris par cette nouvelle, ils quittas le bureau a la recherche de Drago, celui ci entras dans le bureau du professeur après la sorti des trois autre.  
  
-Drago? Je peut faire quelque chose? Drago restas silencieux, puis il pris une profonde respiration.  
  
-J'ai besoin d'aide.  
  
-Je suis la pour t'aider. Que ce passe t'il?  
  
-Mon. mon père. veut que je sois Mangemort. aidez moi. je veut pas.  
  
Malisia lui donna tout plein de conseil a suivre. Drago approuvas et quittas le bureau. Malisia retournas a la grande salle et rejoint le professeur Rogue qui l'attendais avec impatience. Mais en arrivant, Malisia fut surprise de voir avec qui le professeur Dumbledore parlait, c'étais lui, lui qui avait du la laisser tombée des année avant. Malisia ne lui portas pas attention et s'assoie a coté de Rogue.  
  
-Alors? Demanda t'il aussitôt.  
  
-Drago est venu me voir, je lui ai donner des conseil, il est parti a sa salle commune écrire a son père.  
  
-Malisa, est ce que tu veut venir avec moi, on pourrais aller se promenez dehors pour être plus tranquille des oreille indiscret?  
  
-D'accord allons s'y! Tout deux quittèrent la grande salle, celui avec qui parlait le professeur Dumbledore s'interrompus et les regardas partir.  
  
-Est ce que c'est Malisia Shelley? Demanda t'il.  
  
-Oui Sirius, c'est Malisia, mais Malisia Dumbledore, c'est ma petite fille.  
  
-Vous croyez qu'elle ma reconnut? Demandas vivement Sirius.  
  
-Il y a de grande chance, tien voilà Harry qui arrive. Harry se jetas littéralement dans les bras de son parrain, Sirius lui dit de reprendre sa place et Dumbledore pris la parole.  
  
-Comme vous avez pu vous en rendre compte, Sirius Black est a Poudlard, il a été innocenter et na jamais eu la moindre envie de tuer Harry, au contraire c'est son parrain et je suis sur qu'il l'aime beaucoup! La grande salle, restas perplexe, et Sirius se dirigeas vers la table Gryfondor et s'assis entre Harry et Ron.  
  
Pendant ce temps dans le parc, Rogue et Malisia parlais.  
  
-C'étais vraiment. lui? Demandas Malisia sans être capable de prononcer le nom de la personne exacte.  
  
-Qui lui? Sirius?  
  
-Oui. c'étais lui?  
  
-Oui, il a été innocenter aujourd'hui. Malisia se rappelait des souvenirs, des souvenirs de son enfance.  
  
-James! Il faut que je te présente quelqu'un, c'est ma meilleure amie! Cria une voix. Puis les images défilas dans sa tête et une nouvelle apparut, elle étais blotti dans les bras d'un garçon.  
  
-J'ai jamais été aussi heureuse qu'avec toi! Tu sais Sirius? Je t'aime.  
  
-Moi aussi, je t'aime Malisia. Puis les images défilas a nouveau et s'arrêtas sur un moment plus près de celui présent.  
  
-Malisia, je vais chez les Potter, je suis pas rassurer, j'ai demander a James de changer de Gardiens du secret! Il ont pris Peter. Peter. Ce nom ce répétas en écho dans sa tête, puis une nouvelle image se fixas dans sa tête.  
  
-Je suis désoler de vous apprendre cette nouvelle, les Potter on été assassiner par Vous-savez-qui, ce matin nous avons arrêter Mr Sirius Black, il as été enfermer a Azkaban. lui disait une voix, celle du ministère.  
  
-Quoi? Non. Puis elle entendais cette voix qui étais la sienne, qui pleurais la mort des Potter, puis elle pleurais son fiancé qu'elle ne pourrais plus jamais revoir, elle entendit la voix de Dumbledore qui lui disait qu'elle ne pouvais pas prendre Harry et qu'il serais confier a son oncle et sa tanne. Malisia, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'elle faisait, elle sautas dans les bras se Rogue et se mis a sangloter sur son épaule.  
  
-Oh! Malisia je t'en pris calme toi!  
  
-Tu te souvient quand on étais a l'école? Demandas Malisia entre deux sanglots. Les images défilas a nouveau devant ses yeux. Elle s'arrêtas sur une images de lorsque qu'elle étais en 5 eme année.  
  
-Hey Rogue? T'est plus avec tes serpentard? Tu devrais c'est pas prudent ce promener seul dans les corridors de l'école!  
  
-Arrête James, c'est mon grand frère. Puis elle se vit se mettre entre Rogue et James.  
  
-t'est la s?ur de cette racaille?  
  
-Disons, nous sommes bons amis! Disait Rogue.  
  
-Oui arrêter, Malisia a raison. Disait cette voix, qu'elle n'avait pas entendue puis 15 ans a présent, cette voix qui été celle de Lily. Puis d'un coup tout redevient au présent. Malisia lâchas Rogue. Ils avait toujours été bon amis, qu'est ce qui c'étais passer pour qu'ils ne le sois plus? Malisia le savait, un jour, vers la fin de la 5 eme année, Sirius lui avait dévoiler sa flamme et depuis elle et Sirius sortais ensemble. Rogue l'avais mal pris et avait commencer a moins lui parler, lorsqu'il avait appris qu'ils s'étais fiancer, il avais complètement arrêter de lui parler.  
  
-Rancunier! Murmuras Malisia a Rogue, puis elle pris le chemin du château. Elle entras dans la grande salle, elle avanças vers son grand-père en passa devant Sirius en grande conversation avec Harry, lorsqu'il la vit, il la regardas passer, puis se remis discrètement a parler.  
  
-Malisia? Demandas une voix un peu mal assurer. Malisia se retournas et découvrit que c'étais Drago qui l'avais appeler.  
  
-Oui Drago?  
  
-Mon père ma répondu, regarde. Il lui tendit un morceau de parchemin. Malisia le pris et le lu.  
  
Drago, tu est un déshonneur complet pour la famille Malefoy, a cause de TOI, Maître a tuer ta mère, il veut que tu vienne a la maison, j'irais te chercher demain, Maître dit aussi, que si tu refuse a nouveau jamais plus tu dormiras et chaque fois que tu seras seul tu auras peur de te retourner, et il te souhaite une bonne vie dans la terreur qui se termineras par AVADA KEDAVRA!  
  
La main de Malisia tremblas légèrement.  
  
-Viens avec moi. Elle marchas vers son grand-père.  
  
-Grand-père, je voudrais te dire que je laisse tombé les cours de Défense contre les forces du mal, je vais aller chercher les géant, je vais essayer de rallier les détraqueurs, et j'emmène Mr Malefoy, il n'est plus en sécurité ici, il le seras plus avec moi, si vous voulez savoir parlez s'en avec Mr Lucius Malefoy et transmettez lui mes hommages. Tenez! Elle lui tendit le morceau de parchemin et fit demi tour.  
  
-Au revoir Harry, Ron et Hermione, j'ai vraiment été heureuse de vous enseigner.  
  
-Vous partez déjà? Demandas vivement Harry.  
  
-J'ai bien peur que oui, je vais tout faire ce que je peu pour rallier tout le monde. Sirius, tu diras mes salutation a Rémus et j'espère qu'on se reverras un jour. Et elle continuas son chemin, elle descendit dans les cachots et demandas a Drago d'aller chercher tout les affaire qu'il possédais et quittèrent le château par la poudre de cheminette. 


	3. Mangemort!

Chapitre 3  
  
Mangemort  
  
-Mrs Dumbledore. Commenças Drago.  
  
-Appelle moi Malisia.  
  
-Malisia, ou sommes nous?  
  
-Chez moi. Mets tes affaire la, et viens avec moi. Elle l'emmenas dans une chambre.  
  
-Mets ça. Quand tu auras finit, viens me retrouver dans ma chambre a l'autre bout du corridor, laisse la porte ouverte au cas ou. Malisia entras dans sa chambre, elle mis une robe de sorcier noir, une cape avec un capuchon. Drago vient la rejoindre dès qu'elle eu fini, il avais mis la même robe que elle mais plus petite.  
  
-Tu sais transplaner?  
  
-Oui, mon père me la appris, en pensant que j'allait être Mangemort.  
  
-C'est très bien, nous allons transplaner dans un endroit nommé île au G. Puis il transplanais la bas, c'étais une île géante, elle n'avais rien d'habiter.  
  
-Ou sommes nous? Demandas une nouvelle fois Drago.  
  
-Dans l'île au géants. Ils marchaient et rencontrèrent quelques géants mais ce ne semblais être ceux que Malisia cherchais. Elle cogna a une porte géante, une voix forte leur dit d'entrer.  
  
-Bonjours Mr! Dit Malisia.  
  
-Bonjours a vous petite Dame! Répondit le géant.  
  
-Je vient de la part de tout les sorciers du monde, vous savez que Voldemort est de retour n'est ce pas?  
  
-Oui en effet, il nous a demander de le rejoindre, mais j'ai refuser, je lui ai dit que notre île ne servirais pas a accueillir les Mangemort.  
  
-Vous avez fais le bon choix, je voulait vous demandez, si vous voulez vous joindre au sorciers contre Voldemort? Ne vous en faite pas, Dumbledore fais déjà des marcher pour vous, plus personne de vous regarderas de travers, vous seriez toujours traiter comme un des notre, et un vrai sorcier tel que moi et ce jeune garçon ici présent. Acceptez vous? Le géant semblais réfléchir, puis il fit un sourire et demandas a Drago de monter dans sa main, il étais bien plus grand que Hagrid. Drago montas sans hésiter, le géant semblas avoir pris sa décision et regardas Drago sous tous les angle.  
  
-J'accepte! Les géants se joindrons au sorciers, nous ne ferons plus mal au humains. Il remis Drago sur la terre ferme, après avoir but une énorme tasse de thé, Malisia et Drago quittas l'Ile au géants, pour aller voir les détraqueurs. Les détraqueurs n'étais pas dans leur cachette, ils semblerais qu'ils ai joint le seigneur des ténèbres.  
  
-Drago je doit allez donner ma démission.  
  
-Démission a quoi?  
  
-Tu verras, boit ça. Et quand je te le dirais tu transplaneras dans l'île au sorciers d'accord? Drago approuvèrent et but la potion, il devient invisible tout de suite.  
  
-Transplanons vers Voldemort. Dit Malisia. Juste avant, elle mis le capuchon sur ça tête. Arriver dans le cimetière ou Voldemort donnais ces rencontre, Malisia avanças vers le cercle de mangemort et entras a l'intérieur.  
  
-Oh! Je suis honorer, voici la fille de Dumbledore. Dit Voldemort en la voyants entrer dans le cercle.  
  
-Je ne suis pas la pour t'honorer.  
  
-Alors pourquoi est tu la?  
  
-Parce que je démissionne, je ne suis plus mangemort.  
  
-Ah oui? C'est ce qu'on verras. Il levas sa baguette magique.  
  
-IMPERO! S'écrias Voldemort. La tête de Malisia se vidas, elle entendais la voix de Voldemort qui lui donnais un ordre, comme si ils y avait deux voix a l'intérieur de la tête de Malisia une deuxième s'élevas par dessus l'autre. Malisia retrouvas toute sa tête.  
  
-Très bien. Endoloris. S'exclamas Voldemort  
  
-Miroiri. S'écrias Malisia en même temps que son ancien Maître.  
  
-Bon, je me voit obliger, Avada Kedavra.  
  
-Contre. S'écrias Malisia avant même que Voldemort est dit Avada. Un grand dôme transparent mais visible se formas autour de Malisia, une licorne, comme un fantôme faisait le tour du dôme par terre, et au dessus de la tête de Malisia, un chien se mis a grogner plus fort que jamais.  
  
-Je voit que tu a appris le Contre Avada. S'exclamas Voldemort d'une voix sifflante.  
  
-Je croit bien que oui. Malisia marchais dans le dôme, Voldemort la regardas avec un regard méprisant.  
  
-Va s'y Drago, part. Drago transplana. Malisia s'écrias.  
  
-Effacatout La dôme disparut et elle transplana. Elle retrouva Drago, maintenant visible.  
  
-On fais quoi maintenant? Demandas t'il.  
  
-Je ne sais pas. 


	4. Saria Black

Chapitre 4 Saria Black.  
  
A une centaine de kilomètre de la, en Bulgarie, dans une autre école de sorcellerie nommé Dursmtrang. Deux silhouette encapuchonner, ce frais un chemin dans la neige des montagnes. Les deux silhouette s'assis sur un banc aussi enneiger que le sol. La première des silhouette enlevas le capuchon de sa tête, laissa vois des cheveux lise. L'autre enlevas le capuchon tout aussi délicatement, laissa voir des cheveux roux qui lui arrivais au épaule.  
  
-Tu sais Saria, ce n'est pas parce que tu a perdu le match que tu doit te démoraliser. Dit la première fille au cheveux lisse.  
  
-Je sais, c'est Victor, il ma battu au Quidditch, je sais ça devrais être normal, mais le capitaine ne gagne pas la coupe. Au loin une cloche sonnas, les deux jeunes fille remis leur capuchon et retournais au château. Le château étais sur le sommet d'une énorme montagne, le château paraît sombre de l'extérieur, mais en même temps il est merveilleux.  
  
-On s'en va en quoi?  
  
-Histoire de la magie! Répondit Saria. Elles entras dans le château, montas dans leur dortoir et enlevas leur cape. Elles redescendit dans la classe. Leur robe étais d'un rouge vin éclatant. Saria s'assoie a un bureau a l'avant de la classe. Le professeur commenças son cour, Saria tournais sa plume entre ses doigts. La cloche sonna enfin et Saria sorti pour aller en cour de Magie noire.  
  
Malisa rentra au château de Poudlard, c'étais un après midi, les élèves devais tous être en cour. Malisia et Drago marchas en direction du château et entras a l'intérieur. Elle marchas juste que dans le corridor qui menais au bureau de son grand-père, dans la classe de défense contre les forces du mal, celle qui avait été la sienne, elle entendais cette voix, cette voix qui la faisait craquer avant, mais toujours elle souriait en l'entendant.  
  
-Va s'y Drago, je te rejoint. Elle regardas par la porte entre ouverte. Il étais la, les cheveux noir qui lui arrivais a peu près au épaules, il souriait, il avait l'air sure de lui. Malisia se relevas, elle se secouait les esprits mais en même elle entendais encore cette voix qui lui parlait.  
  
Les images se bousculas dans sa tête, celle d'une jeune fille âgée de 11ans étais la.  
  
-Maman quand tu va revenir me chercher? La jeune fille se tenais devant le château de Dursmtang.  
  
-Je ne sais pas chérie, tu iras avec les Millard, ce sont de bons amis a moi, ils s'occuperons de toi!  
  
-Maman? Je veut pas rester ici, le château me donne la frousse.  
  
Cette jeune fille, oui elle s'en rappelait, mais le père de cette petite l'ignorais, sans savoir que sa fille se trouvais a Dursmtang depuis maintenant 7 ans. Malisia marchas dans le corridor et arrivas dans le bureau de son grand- père.  
  
-Nous sommes rentrer grand-père!  
  
-Je croit que je vienne de le remarquer! Des nouvelles?  
  
-Les géants se sont rallier a nous, mais les détraqueurs sont avec Voldemort, faudrait aller chercher les Guiléra avant qu'ils ne se joindre a Voldemort.  
  
-Oui c'est bien, mais laisse faire Hagrid, il est déjà parti.  
  
-D'accord, mais grand-père je doit partir en Bulgarie. Je dois aller voir. hum. un ami.  
  
-Oui va s'y je garde Drago! Malisia quittas le bureau, la cloche avait sonner, elle reprit le chemin inverse, passant devant la classe de défense contre les forces du mal.  
  
-Malisia? Sirius Black s'étais jeter hors de sa classe et se précipitas sur elle. Ne pouvant contenir ses larmes encore plus longtemps, elle se jetas dans ses bras.  
  
-Oh! Sirius. je suis désolée. je savait pour Peter. je savait les plan de Voldemort. c'est ma faute si. si. Mais elle ne fini pas sa phrase, Sirius lui mis un doigt devant la bouche, il lui donnas un baiser sur le front et la serras dans ses bras, encore plus fort qu'il ne l'aurais fait.  
  
-Ou va tu comme ça? Demandas t'il au bout d'un moment.  
  
-En Bulgarie. je vais chercher une élève qui va se faire transférer. -D'accord, je te verrais a ton retour alors! Dit il en desserras son étreinte, il entras dans la classe. Malisia le regardas partir, elle pleuras encore plus, comment pouvait elle toujours lui cacher qu'il étais papa?  
  
-c'en n'ai fini pour nous deux! Jamais plus il reviendrais ce qu'il avait été, si ça ce trouve il ma même déjà remplacer. Pense t'elle, tout en pleurants de plus belle. Elle se rendit a Pré-Au-Lard et transplana juste quand Bulgarie, elle se trouvais devant l'école. Elle entras et trouvas le bureau du directeur, celui ci étais nouveau mais semblais quand même savoir ce qu'il faisait.  
  
-Je voudrait voir Saria Black et l'emmener avec moi, je suis sa mère et je la ramène en Angleterre. Expliqua T'elle au directeur. Tout deux se dirigeas vers la classe de Magie noire, ils entrèrent tout les deux dans la classe. Le soleil plombais sur une jeune fille qui semblais ne pas sen soucier, elle regardais son livre, son menton accoter sur sa main gauche et dans la main droite et faisait tourner sa plume.  
  
-Je voudrait dire a tout le monde que Saria Black quitte l'école! Expliqua le directeur au autre élèves de la classe. La jeune fille qui regardais son livre, levas les yeux vers le directeur, elle ne semblais pas comprendre. Puis levas la main.  
  
-Oui?  
  
-Comment ce fais t'il que je suis supposer quitter l'école et on ne m'en n'a même pas avertis? Demandas t'elle.  
  
-Parce que votre mère vienne de prendre cette décision et je ne croit pas que vous aller lui désobéir, rassembler vos affaire et venez. Saria ramassa ces affaire, dit Aure voir a son amie et suivit le directeur et sa mère, sans vraiment savoir qu'elle étais sa mère.  
  
-Ou avez vous eu des nouvelle de ma mère? Demandas Saria au bout de quelque minute de silence. Malisia se retourna vers elle, elle fut frapper de voir qu'elle ressemblais beaucoup a Sirius.  
  
-Je. je suis ta mère Saria! Saria semblais hésiter, puis se jetas dans les bras de sa mère.  
  
-C'est aujourd'hui que je te ramène chérie, tu vient avec moi a Poudlard!  
  
-Promet. promet moi que jamais tu m'abandonneras! Sanglotas Saria.  
  
-Je ne t'ai pas abandonner chérie, j'ai été obliger, quand ton père est aller en prison tout les yeux étais tourner vers moi, si je t'aurais garder, ils t'aurais enlever, maintenant jamais plus tu me quitteras! Vien on rentre a la maison. Après avoir fais les valises de Saria toute les deux rentrèrent a Poudlard, Malisia inscrivaient Saria a Poudlard et le directeur déposa le choixpeau magique sur la tête de Saria, au bout d'un moment le choixpeau s'écria  
  
-GRYFFONDOR! 


	5. Rogue le rancunier

Chapitre 5 Rogue le rancunier  
  
Malisia et Saria se promenais dans les corridor de Poudlard, tout les élèves ou presque étais a Pré-Au-Lard. Sirius lui étais dans la classe et attendais le retour de Malisia, il entendit une voix dans le corridor.  
  
-Maman, j'aimerais bien voir papa!  
  
-Tu le verras sûrement aujourd'hui, si il veut bien se montrer! Il entendit la voix de Malisia, il se ruas dans le corridor et appercut les deux jeune femme qui s'éloignais.  
  
-Tu m'avait jamais dit que tu as une fille Malisia!  
  
-Et toi tu n'a jamais su demander! S'écrias Saria. Sa mère se tournas vivement vers elle, Saria sourit timidement.  
  
-De qui est t'elle? Demandas Sirius.  
  
-A toi de le découvrir! Répondit Malisia, je te laisse avec ton futur professeur de défense contre les force du mal, Sirius Black! Malisia reprit son chemin vers la grande salle.  
  
-Donc, c'est toi Sirius Black? Demandas Saria.  
  
-Apparemment oui, viens entre reste pas dehors. Tout deux entrèrent dans la classe.  
  
-Alors ton nom est? Demandas Sirius.  
  
-Saria Black! Répondit t'elle d'une voix toute petite.  
  
-Tu. tu veut rire?  
  
-Non! Tu est mon père. Sirius d'en croyais pas ses oreille, il préféras de rien dire, puis une question qui lui trottais dans la tête franchit ses lèvres presque malgré lui.  
  
-Ou étais tu durant tout ce temps?  
  
-Dans un endroit horrible, j'allait a l'école Dursmtrang, et puis je vivait chez des sorciers qui ne M'aimais pas beaucoup. Répondit Saria. Sirius la pris dans ses bras et la berças. Saria levas la tête, elle le regardas droit dans les yeux puis se levas et quittas la classe. En chemin vers la grand salle, Saria pouffais de rire. Puis elle entras dans la grande salle, un sourire au lèves Elle s'assis a la table des Gryffondor. Elle fit connaissance de Hermione, Ron Harry, Neville, Parvanti, Lavade et de Ginny.  
  
Les cour reprit, pendant un cour commun entre les Gryfondor et les Serpentard, Drago Malefoy avait insulter Saria et Malisia lui donna une retenue, laver tout les chaudron de Rogue.  
  
Le soir même a 8h, Drago se dirigeas vers les cachots, lorsqu'il fut arriver il entras dans la salle, Rogue lui indiqua les chaudron a laver. Pendant que Drago lavait les chaudron, Rogue regardais quelque chose de bizarre, Drago se levas et allas derrière lui en prétendant qu'il avait besoin de produit pour laver, il regardas la photo, c'étais Malisia et lui, Rogue.  
  
-Vous. vous l'aimez? Demandas Drago.  
  
-Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça? Demandas Rogue surprit.  
  
-La photo, comment vous la regarder.  
  
-Je suis supposer répondre a votre question Mr Malefoy?  
  
-Je crois oui?  
  
-Eh bien, vous n'êtes pas autoriser a me parler. Drago retournas laver ses chaudron un peu déçut.  
  
-Oui je l'aime, nous étions amis depuis longtemps, s'exclamas soudain Rogue, a vrai dire nos parents se connaissait, ils nous on présenter moi et elle, nous sommes devenus des amis très proche l'un de l'autre, nous sommes aller a Poudlard, on se séparais jamais, puis le choixpeau magique lui nous as séparer, il ma envoyer a Serpentard et elle a Gryfondor. Nous n'avions pas perdu notre amitié pour autant. Un jour en 5 eme année Sirius a dit a Malisia qu'il l'aimais, il sont sortir ensemble, moi j'étais en guerre avec Sirius, James, Remus et Peter, donc je l'ai mal pris. Puis plus tard quand nous avions quitter l'école, Malisia ma dit que elle et Sirius s'étais fiancer, elle ma inviter au mariage, elle avait eu une petite fille donc j'en suis le parrain. Mais la morts des Potter et l'emprisonnement de Black n'a pas pu laisser le mariage se réaliser. Alors Malisia s'est enfuit en Bulgarie. Drago l'écoutais et buvais ses parole, lorsqu'il eut terminer, Rogue lance un regard noir a Drago et lui dit qu'il pouvais partir.  
  
Pendant ce temps plus haut dans les étage, Sirius et Malisia se rencontre a nouveaux. Dans le bureau de Malisia maintenant devenu celui de Sirius.  
  
-Pourquoi tu ne ma pas dit que j'étais papa? Demandas doucement Sirius.  
  
-Tu te souvient quand je suis partie 10 mois en Bulgarie?  
  
-Oui?  
  
-C'est pour ça, ma mère ne t'aimais pas vraiment, alors elle ma cacher juste qu'a la naissance de Saria, ensuite elle ma laisser venir te rejoindre. Quand tu a été enfermer a Azkaban, ma mère ne voulait plus rien savoir de moi et elle cachais Saria, je l'ai kidnapper et confier a des amis qui l'ont emmener a Dursmtrang.  
  
-Je voit. Sirius pris Malisia dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement. Ils fut interrompu par Drago Malefoy qui entras dans le bureau de Sirius et Malisa.  
  
-J'ai fini ma retenue, c'est vrai que toi et Rogue vous étiez bon amis avant? Demandas Drago a Malisia.  
  
-Oui, c'est vrai! Il ta raconter ça?  
  
-Oui et beaucoup plus encore. Répondit Drago avec un sourire mystérieux.  
  
-Ah bon? Et quoi d'autre? Demandas Sirius.  
  
-Ah, il a dit qu'il aimait Malisia, et qu'il l'aime encore! Bon je me sauve, je suis épuiser.  
  
Drago tournas les talons et sorti du bureau, satisfait. Sirius lui tremblais de colère, il sortit du bureau et se précipitas dans les cachots.  
  
Rogue, toujours a regarder la photo de Malisia ne le vit pas venir, il reçut un énorme coup de point sur la mâchoire et tombas a la renverse. Sirius et lui continue de se battre, sans vraiment de raison précise. Puis un nuage blanc entras dans le cachots.  
  
-Ah! Une bataille! S'écrias une voix enjouée, celle de Peeve, l'esprit frappeur. Il partie de le château en criant a haute voix;  
  
-Bataille dans le cachot, qui va gagner? Rogue ou Black? Il répétas la phrases plusieurs fois. Malisia se précipitas suivit de plusieurs professeur et de Dumbledore. Tout le monde étais la, devant la scène des deux professeur, puis Sirius sortit sa baguette magique et la pointa sur Rogue.  
  
-Serpensortia! Rogue sorti sa baguette lui aussi et cria de toute ses forces;  
  
-Waddiwasi! Sirius fut propulser dans les air et atterrie contre le mur et s'écroulas sur le choc.  
  
-Finite incantatem! S'écrias Dumbledore.  
  
-Ca suffit les rancune d'école! STOP! Reprit Dumbledore. Dumbledore ce mis a leur parler, tout étais finit mais Sirius et Rogue resterais des ennemis pour toujours, même si ils sont du même coter dans le monde de la magie.  
  
Désoler pour les fan de Rogue lollll c parti sur un coup de folies!!!! 


	6. La puissance de Voldemort

Chapitre 6 La puissance de Voldemort  
  
Malisia, Sirius et Saria dînais tranquillement ensemble, question de faire plus ample connaissance. Saria racontais comme c'étais en Bulgarie, Sirius en prison et depuis sont évasion. Malisia leur racontais ce qu'elle faisait au ministère, Fudge, ne voulant pas croire le retour de Voldemort avait été démunie de ses fonction et Malisia avait pris sa place grâce, en grande partie a Dumbledore.  
  
Harry vient les rejoindre dans le parc en fin d'après midi. Il étais avec Ron et Hermione, ils parlait ainsi pendant plusieurs heures. Noël avait passer a la vitesse d'une éclair, maintenant la fin de l'année approchais a grand pas. Sirius proposa a Harry de vivre avec lui et Malisia, il acceptas, trop content de quitter les Dursley. Le soleil commenças a se coucher, quelqu'un avançais vers eux dans les dernière lueur du soleil. Puis comme sortie de nul par une quarantaine de personne cagoulés, immobilisa Saria, Malisia, Ron, Hermione, Sirius et Harry.  
  
Lorsqu'ils se réveillas, il n'étais plus dans le parc, ils étais sans doute très loin de Poudlard. Saria et Malisia étais attacher dos a dos, Ron et Hermione de même. Sirius étais attacher a un mur les mains au dessus de sa tête. Harry lui étais coucher sur un sofa, aucun lier le retenais. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il ne vit que deux yeux rouge sang qui le regardais avec un sourire malicieux.  
  
-Bon, le survivant est réveiller, nous sommes tous présent, tous ceux que j'ai besoin, enfin presque. S'exclamas Voldemort d'une voix glacial.  
  
-Mais. pourquoi ils sont la eux? Demanda Harry.  
  
-Parce qu'ils étais avec toi. Bon nous avons lui pour le torturer si jamais Potter refuse de coopérer, nous avons deux remplaçant au cas ou il ne survivrais pas, et nous avons c'elles la. Dit Voldemort en désignas Malisia et Saria.  
  
-Dit moi Harry a qui a tu donner ton c?ur?  
  
-Pourquoi tu veut savoir ça?  
  
-Répond!  
  
-Non! Répondit Harry d'un ton ferme.  
  
-Très bien, Endoloris! S'écrias Voldemort en pointant sa baguette magique sur Sirius. Il se mis a hurler de douleur, il tombais mais les chaînes qui le retenais debout lui transperças les poignets, le sang coulais sur ses bras.  
  
-Cho Chang. S'exclamas Harry.  
  
-Très bien, Lucius va me chercher cette petite.  
  
-Oui.. Maître! Lucius transplana.  
  
-Comment il s'appelle? Demandas Voldemort en fessant allusion a Sirius.  
  
-Il. s'appelle Sirius.Black.  
  
-Ah oui! Sirius Black, l'ancien Gardien du secret des Potter, je vais donc pouvais te tuer. Sirius se redressa et ne laissa rien paraître sur son visage, on aurait dit qu'il ne ressentais aucune douleur, aucune peur.  
  
-Bien, bien très bien. Je vais quand même te garder un peu, question de te torturer un peu. Queudver, viens ici. Queudver sorti du troupeau de mangemort, il étais dans une maison et les mangemort étais dans un coin.  
  
-Oui. Maître? Demandas Queuedver d'une voix tremblante.  
  
-Je te laisse la chance de me prouver que tu m'est fidèle, torture le! Voldemort alla derrière Queuedver, il demandas a un mangemort de lui emmener un sofa, il s'assis et attend, comme si il allais participer a une pièce de théâtre. Queuedver étais blême, il regardas Sirius droit dans les yeux, celui ci le regardais, et attendais ce que son ami, ancien ami allait lui faire.  
  
-Aller Queudver, tu sais très bien que je déteste attendre. Queudver regardas Sirius, il lui murmuras un vague « Désolé », et lui lancas Endoloris. Sirius ne pu s'empêcher de crier sur le coup, il ne s'étais pas préparer.  
  
-Bien Queudver! Encore!  
  
-Waddiwasi! Sirius fut projeter en arrière, les chaînes a ses poignets s'enfonce durement dans sa peau déjà déchirer. Sirius regardas Peter, entre les mèche des ses cheveux, et le sang qui coulait sur sa figure, il le voyait encore a l'école, petit, et a coter de James, Sirius fermas les yeux, essayant de chasser les images de sa vie qui défilais devant ses yeux, il sentais que son heure étais venu, il ouvrit les yeux a nouveau, mais ce n'étais pas Peter qui étais devant lui, mais Voldemort.  
  
-Alors tu meurt? Tu nous abandonne? Demandas t'il d'une voix mi-enjouer. Sirius fermas les yeux et tombas dans les ténèbres, il avait perdu connaissance.  
  
Pauvre Sirius!!!!!!! Désolée a toutes les fan du beau Sirius chéri!!!! Vous croyez vraiment qu'il est mort???? Il est mon personnage préférer!! Bien que je lui fais arriver tout plein de chose, jamais au grand jamais il meurt dans mes plus grosse fic voyons!!! Mais je vous laisse pleurer ça semi mort!! Pleurons toute ensemble!! Snifffff sniffffff. Loll Saria! 


	7. Plus puissant que jamais

Chapitre 7 Plus puissant que jamais  
  
Voldemort détachas le corps inanimé de Sirius et le couchas près de Harry qui le regardais horrifier. Voldemort se dirigeas vers Ron, il le pris et l'attachas a la place de Sirius. Le sang de celui ci coulais sur les bras de Ron. Lucius revient avec Cho Chang, il l'attachas derrière Hermione.  
  
-Bon, alors ou en étions nous? Ah oui, Queudver, torture le. C'étais trop, a la fois pour Harry et pour Peter, Peter se jetas au pied de Ron et se mis a sangloter bêtement. Harry lui s'étais lever et avait sauter sur voldemort. Surpris par ce stupide mouvement, Voldemort tombas a la renverse. Harry frappait partout ou il le pouvais, comme il l'avait a Sirius 4 ans avant, il avait oublier la magie, oublier qu'il étais petit, oublier qu'il étais impuissant. Il frappait l'assassin de ses parents, l'assassin de plusieurs personne. Le seigneur des ténèbres se relevas et Harry tombas en arrière. Le mage noir le plus puissant du siècle levas a nouveau sa baguette magique vers Harry, Harry fermas les yeux, rien ne se passas, il les ouvrit a nouveau, il vu Dumbledore derrière Voldemort.  
  
-Tom Elvis Jedusor! S'exclamas Dumbledore.  
  
-Albus Dumbledore, que nous vaux cette visite?  
  
-Visite? C'en n'ai fini Voldemort. Harry se levas et détachas Ron des chaînes, il se jetas sur Hermione et Cho, il les détachas et se ruas vers Malisia et Saria, pendant ce temps, Dumbledore et Voldemort parlais et Sirius se réveillais.  
  
-Ah! Tien Black se réveille! Fit remarquer Voldemort. Saria se levas et se précipitas vers son père.  
  
-Avada Kedavra! S'écrias Voldemort. Saria tombas dans les bras de son père, toute vie en elle c'étais échapper.  
  
-C'en n'ai trop, adieu. S'écrias Dumbledore. Dumbledore levas sa baguette magique et la pointas sur Voldemort, celui ci fit de même. Leur lèves bougeais en même temps pour former la même formule magique.  
  
-Avada Kedavra. Tout les deux fut projeter en arrière et s'écroulas contre le mur, leur deux vie s'étais envoler par le même sort, Dumbledore, le sorcier le plus puissant étais mort, en face de lui le mage noir le plus puissant étais mort, mais vraiment mort. Les magemort s'énervais, l'un d'eux levas sa baguette vers Harry, il murmuras les même parole que son maître, mais Cho se levas et se jetas devant Harry, au même moment le sort avait pris Cho comme cible. Elle tombas sur le sol, morte. Comme l'avait été Cédric, celui qu'elle aimais depuis toujours, elle étais partie le retrouver a tout jamais.  
  
-Les.. les Guilera! S'exclamas soudain Hermione le doigt pointer derrière Sirius qui tenais toujours le cadavre de sa fille qu'il n'avait jamais connue. Les Guilera entras, ils avait été prévenu par Dumbledore. Ils étais tout vert, c'étais des Ogre, mais ils détestais se nom, ils c'en étais former un a eux. Ils rassemblais les Mangemort et il les emmenas a Azkaban désormais surveiller par eux. Sirius, Malisia, Ron et Harry sorti de la cabane derrière eux, les gens du ministère emportais les cadavre de 4 personne, les personne qui de devais pas mourir, du moins trois d'entre elles.  
  
Mini chapitre!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!! 


	8. La nouvelle vie de Harry Potter

Chapitre 8 La nouvelle vie d'Harry Potter  
  
A l'école tout le monde pleurais la mort de Dumbledore, tout le monde? Non, la plupart des Serpentard en étais réjoui. Drago Malefoy se pavanais avec des allure de propriétaire, il allais vivre chez son professeur de Potion en entendant des tueurs légales. Le professeur McGanagall devint directrice, Malisia abandonnas sa fonction de Ministre de la magie et dévient le professeur de Métamorphose, Sirius celui de défense contre les forces du mal. Tous les professeur avais fabriquer un cimetière dans le parc de Poudlard, ou les quatre personne reposait. Dumbledore en principal, Cho Chang a coter de lui, Saria Black a leur chevais, et Lord Voldemort étais la lui aussi. A la fin de l'année, le professeur McGonagall se leva a la table des professeur, depuis la mort du directeur, il n'y avait plus beaucoup d'élèves qui parlais alors elle ne fut pas obliger de demander le silence.  
  
-Une grande perte, dit t'elle, nous sommes tous désolé pour Albus Dumbledore et les deux derniers meurtre de Voldemort, le ministère a été au grand complet nettoyer et il n'y a plus aucun Mangemort sur cette terre, ils sont tous a Azkaban. La vie continue, l'année prochaine une nouvelle année commence, mais avant de parler de celle de l'année prochaine finissons celle ci en beauté, je vous demande de garder le silence pendant 3 minutes, en souvenir de Albus Dumbledore, Saria Black et de Cho Chang. Le silence se fut, pendant tout le reste du repas personne ne parlas et mangas vraiment beaucoup. Vers la fin, Hagrid avait éclater en sanglots, lorsque Sirius fut son apparition, il avait de gros bandages aux bras et semblais assez en forme mais énormément triste.  
  
Le lendemain, fut une nouvelle tragédie. Harry sorti du château, il étais le premier a se rendre a Pré-Au-Lard pour prendre le train, il regardas du coté du cimetière, une ombre se tenait près du tombeau de Voldemort. Harry s'approchas et demandas a haute voix et sans gêne :  
  
-Qui êtes vous?  
  
-Tom Jedusor, fils de Voldmort.  
  
-Fils? Voldemort avoir un fils?  
  
-Tais toi! Tiens. Évada Keepsake! Harry senti son corps tombé, il connaissait ce sort, Dumbledore lui en avait parler, ce sort fessait mourir la personne qui le recevais, mais pas vraiment mourir, il se retrouvais pire que mort, il pouvais parler et se déplacer, mais il étais comme un fantôme, comme Voldemort l'avait été 13ans. L'homme en face de lui tombas sur le sol, le sort tuais la personne qui le lançais. Harry s'élevas dans air et regardas son corps. Il étais désolé, perdre autant de monde en même temps, il s'enfuyas dans la foret interdite. Il prenait le large, comme l'avait Voldemort, il suivais ses traces. Il suivait les traces de Voldemort dans les année obscur.  
  
FIN Et a suivre.  
  
Héhéhéhé!!!!!!!!!!! Suspense!! Jsuis méchante en????? Lollllll y a la suite et je lai terminer!!! Faudrait que jailllleeee beaucoup de Review pour m'aider a l'écrire plus rapidement!! Tsé si vous aimez pas l'histoire a quoi bon la continuer???? Une chose est sure la suite est meilleure!!!!!!!!!  
  
( Review svp!!!! Je vais être très très contente!!! Saria 


End file.
